Sorrow
by christylovesyou
Summary: Sean returns from wasaga and things arent excatly the same. Cheating, drugs, pregnancy, lies. R & R Please
1. Lovers Or Friends

**Chapter One- Lovers or Friends?**

Ever since Sean left to Wasaga Beach. Ellie wasnt sure what to think. She didn't know if they were together or if they were broken up. She loved him so much and now she had no where to go, no one to turn to. Everybody just felt sorry for her. No one truly cared. With her dad gone and her mom in rehab, she didnt know where else to turn. So she made a phone call.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number

Girl: Hello

Ellie: Hello Emma?

Emma: Hi, Whos this?

Ellie: It's Ellie, I really need to talk to someone, anyone, i didn't know who to call. ( she starts to cry)

Emma: Ellie, Whats wrong? What do you need to talk about?

Ellie: Its Sean, I.. I... I dont know what to do. Emma, I love him, Hes everything to me. I miss him and i want him to come back. I didn't know who to call. But you know Sean so i thought I'd call you. Emma, I have no one to turn to, no where to go. Why would he do this to me? Why?

Emma: Ellie hun, he loves you he does. (she didnt really want to have this conversation with Ellie. She secretly still loved Sean) But I'm not sure if hes going to come back. Move on El, its okay.

Ellie: What would you know?

She hangs up.

Ellie lays down and just starts crying even more. She thinks about what Emma was saying. Was Emma right? Should She try to move on? She had always liked a few people... But no matter what she always would love Sean. She cried herself to sleep.

Later that night Ellie woke up. She decided to try and call Seans Cell.

Its starts to ring... Shes thinking about what to say... Then the voicemail comes on.

Seans Voicemail: Hey This is Sean. Leave me a message and I'll Get back to you. Oh yeah, if your from Degrassi, I dont know when Im coming back.

Ellie: Umm.. hey Sean its.. its.. Ellie, (she starts crying), ummm... i really miss you. I wish you were here right now. I guess.. I guess.. I dont know. Call me when you get this please Sean, I love You

Ellie starts to think and wonders why he didnt answer... she just wanted to die. She felt no reason to live. She went into the bed room and got her cutting stuff. She hadn't cut ever since her and Sean got together. She didnt care. He wasnt here to stop her.

Ellie put the razor to her wrist. She made one cut and brusted out in tears. She couldnt do it. She wanted to but she couldnt. It was to much. She couldnt go though it all again. She decided to go to sleep and think about everything in the morning.

When she woke up the next morning she realized someone had called her cell. She was listening to her voicemail. She hoped so much it would of been Sean. But it wasnt it was just Ashley. Ashley wanted her to come over today after school. Ellie just figured she'd talk to her at school.

Ellie figured that today she'd try to take Emmas advice. She had always had a tiny crush on Jay but he was still with Alex. Just cause he was taken doesnt mean she couldnt flirt with him.

Jay was walking towards Ellie, Alex was no where in sight.

Ellie: Jay!

Jay: Oh hey Ellie.

Ellie: So.. have you talked to Sean lately?

Jay: No have you?

Ellie: I called no answer

Jay: you really miss him dont you?

Ellie: Actually Im not so sure about that anymore

Jay: Oh

Ellie sees Alex walking towards them

Ellie: Ummm... you wanna hang out tonight? At my place?

Jay: Sure I'll see you around 6

Alex walks up and gives Jay a kiss

Alex: Hey Baby. Hey El.

Ellie: Hey Alex.

Well I better get going. Ash is waiting for me

Ellie starts heading to her locker and she realizes Emmas standing there.

Ellie: What do you want?

Emma: Ellie, i wanted to say sorry about last night

Ellie: Sorry about what? You were right he doesnt care. Get away from me please.

Emma walks away looking a little bit on the pissed side. Ellie heads to class. She goes to talk to Ash.

Ellie: Hey Ash!

Ash: Hey where were you last night?

Ellie suddenly relizes she was soposed to go to Ash's today, but Jay was coming over

Ellie: I was sleeping, I wasnt feeling to good. Anyways i called Sean again last nite, No answer, Its obvious that hes moved on or something. So thats what Im going to do i guess.

Ash: Really? Who did you have in mind?

Ellie: Well Jays coming over for awhile tonight. Just to hang out. But I really dont know

Ash: Dont become Manny now. (ellie gave her a dirty look) El, you know im just kidding. Alex and him fight all the time anyways.

Ellie: We are just friends. Right now anyways.

Ash: Well Im glad your finally getting happy. I hate it when your sad. Gezz El.

Mrs. Kwan walked in the room and told the class to sit down.

After class Ash and Ellie headed to lunch. Jay came and sat by them.

Jay: Hey El!

Ellie: Hey Jay.

Jay: So are we still on for later?

Ellie: Of course. Why wouldnt we be?


	2. The Unexpected Twist

**chapter 2- the unexpected twist**

Ellie cant wait till Jay comes over. She wanted to get the day done and over with. Some how all her thoughts led back to Sean. Saturday detention, When they Broke up, when he told her she could move in, When he stayed at Wasaga Beach. Ellie suddenly ran to the bathroom. Ash tried to follow her but Mr. Simpson wouldnt let her. Ellie didnt know what to do. She was so confused. She stayed in the bathroom all afternoon long.

When school was over, all of the sudden Ellie felt better. She couldnt wait to see Jay.

At about 5 o'clock Ellie starts cleaning up the house and getting ready for Jay. Ellie went to the closet and look for something to wear. Ellie was talking to her self- No, not that. No, god what to wear? Geez.

All the sudden she heard a knock at the door. "Damn!"

She couldnt believe it was 6 already. She was SO excited. She invited Jay in and then went to fix her makeup real fast

Ellie was thinking to herself. i_Lets see. what to do? I could never hurt Alex. Never. Shes my friend. I couldnt hurt her after what happened with Emma. Well i guess what happens happens./i_

Ellie: So Jay, how are you?

Jay: Fine, what about you Nash?

_iI used to love when Sean called me that, she thought./i_

Ellie: Pretty good. So you wanna order pizza or something?

Jay: Sure, Im kinda hungry

Ellie: Okay I'll go call now.

_iNow that Alex and I are broken up, i can go for Ellie. I mean Sean obviously doesnt care about her, Jay thought/i_

Jay: So El, lets talk

Ellie: Okay, Im all ears.

_iWhats there to talk about? She wondered./i_

Jay: Im really glad your starting to feel better. (_thats so nice of him, she thought_) Well, Me and Alex Broke up. Im not sure why. But oh well i sopose its her loss.

Ellie: Well if you wanna make it seem that way.

_iEllie couldnt help but think about Sean again. Why does he keep popping up in my head? He wont go away/i_

Jay: Ellie

Ellie: Yes Jay?

Jay: Ellie, i love you hair and i love your eyes. There beautiful.

Ellie blushed.

bflash back/b

Sean: Ellie your beautiful, I love you.

bEnd Flashback/b

Ellie held back the tears

Ellie: Thanks Jay

Jay leaned in to kiss Ellie. Ellie realize what was happening and all the sudden her thoughts of Sean were gone. They were intensely making out when there was a knock at the door...

Ellie panicked _iWhat if its Alex? Or oh my god/i_

Then she realized it was the pizza. The knock had scared the crap out of her.

Ellie opened the door

Man: 11.41 please

Ellie handed him the money and brought the pizza inside.

For the next hour or so Jay and Ellie just sat and talked. The whole night. It was perfect. Maybe alittle to perfect...

After they finish the pizza, Ellie leans in to kiss Jay.

That just kept on leading onto other "things"

Ellie had felt better than she had in a long time. She felt so happy. She felt loved again. She felt wanted.

Ellie and Jay fell asleep on the couch together.

Jays cell started ringing, he didnt hear it, neither did Ellie.

Jays Voicemail: Hey this is Jay, You kno what to do.

Sean: Jay its Sean man, im on my way back. i need to stop by and see Ellie first. Call me


	3. Whats Going On Here?

**Chapter 3- Whats going on here?**

About an hour later, Sean made his way to the door. It was locked, luckily he had his key, he opened the door to find Ellie and Jay asleep on the couch. They were pretty close and it looked like it was on purpose.

Ellie heard something and got up. She looked over to the door to see Sean standing there.

Ellie: Sean?

iOh my god, why is he here? What am i going to say/i

Sean: Ellie, What the hell are you doing?

Ellie: I- I - Dont know, Sean, I miss you. I do.

Sean: Then what are you doing with Jay?

Jay: Sean, hey man whats up?

Sean: Whats up! Whats up? I'll tell you whats up. Get AWAY from her now! NOW!

Ellie: Sean dont please dont. SEAN!

Sean heads straght for Jay. He punches him straight in the nose.

Sean: How could you do this to me? You were soposed to be my best friend. What the hell Jay? I lo-

Jay cut him off

Jay: Yo, chill she invited me here.

Sean: Ell-

Ellie: I didnt want anything to happen. Sean i swear. It was just to hang out. Ive been so lonely since youve been gone. I love you Sean. And you left me here by myself. What was i soposed to think? You di- didnt ev-evn call. (her eyes fill up in tears) Why Sean? Why? Can you tell me why? Sean, you told me you loved me and then you pretty much broke up with me at the same time Sean. (shes crying so hard now) What did yo

Jay stopped her from finishing

Jay: Yo, Im outta here

Sean: Ellie...

Ellie is still crying i Why did he come back? Is he gonna stay? I love him.../i

Sean: Nash, (Ellies frown turned into a smile she loved when he called her that) I love you. You have to understand that i had to stay there. I couldnt be here. I wasnt a hero Ellie, I killed someone. I killed someone Ellie. He starts to cry

Ellie: Sean I- I-... You wouldnt even talk to me. You didnt even tell me how you felt. Sean. I didnt want you to go. I love you so much. And even when Jay was here al i could think about was you Sean. Sean Se-Sean. You mean so much to me.

Ellie runs over to Sean a just hugs him. She started to cry more. She didnt even realize how much she missed him. She missed his touch, his smell, his hug, his kiss, his everything.

Sean: Ellie.. I- I missed you so much. I'll never leave you again. I promise, I promise you Ellie. I promise.

Ellie: Sean, I love you too.

iSean hoped he could keep that promise, He really hoped he could/i

Ellie: Sean I missed you so so much. I love you.

Sean: Lets go to sleep El.

Ellie: Okay.

Ellie was so happy that Sean was back. She didnt know what to think. Why did he come back when he did? Why didnt he call? She was finally starting to get over him and he just showed up in her house while she was with his best friend. How could he forgive her, It wasnt Jays idea, it was hers. She felt so gulity.


End file.
